


How A Silver Key Can Make Mark Go Crazy

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chastity, Cock Cage, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Small Penis, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: It's date night for Mark and Jack! All seems well, until Jack teases Mark with a silly little silver key during their dinner. A little silver key Mark would do anything for, no matter how needy it makes him.[Done as a birthday gift for my friend, Ron! Happy birthday, my dude! :D]





	How A Silver Key Can Make Mark Go Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonTheMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonTheMess/gifts).



> just a warning, this fic contains humiliation, small penis humiliation, chastity/cock cages, dirty talk, and degradation. if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> this is a birthday gift done for my friendo, Ron!! i love you, my dude, and hope you enjoy this!! i'm v happy to be such great friends with you, and i hope your birthday is as amazing as you!! ♡♡♡

The restaurant is spacious, the soft noise of other patrons at their tables -- talking amongst one another -- was merely white noise as Jack smiled at Mark’s relaxed expression. The gentle glow of the dim lights above their booth framing his face perfectly, his black hair cascading over his forehead, tucking the upper rim of his glasses away. A soft pink hue slowly fades onto his cheeks as Jack chuckles.

It was times like this Jack loved to spend with Mark. No viewers, no cameras, no business. Just the two of them, spending time together in the present. Without a care in the world. Even if Jack had a more devious plan in mind after their dinner...

“Enjoying yourself?” Mark asks, playful accusation in his voice. Waking Jack from his own thoughts. Mark’s own warm hand on top of Jack’s own. Stopping his roaming over Mark’s inner left thigh.

“What? I can’t be a tease? We still have a ways to go before we get home.”

“...Wait, what?” 

“Did you really forget?” because of course Mark would, Jack’s voice now mirroring the same playful accusatory tone.

“I thought this was just a quick dinner date, I didn’t think there was gonna be more…” Mark admits -- did he really forget? What was next to do out this late into the night? The movie theaters closed, the park was much too dangerous to walk through at this time, even their favorite ice cream shop closed an hour ago. 

Mark grows more confused as Jack takes a quick look of his surroundings. Their booth still the only occupied one. But still, better safe than sorry.

“I think I wanna have a little fun,” Jack smirks, reaching into his shirt to hold up his necklace, giving it a teasing shake. The necklace’s silver key gleaming in the light, Mark’s cheeks growing from pink to red in mere seconds, closing his legs slightly as Jack rubs his thigh once more, “maybe I’ll even unlock you for the night…”

“Jack, I, holy shit...:”

“You want that?” Jack’s voice grows low, soft, only meant for Mark’s ears alone. His dominant personality shining through as he continues to dangle the key to Mark’s cage. The cage Jack placed on him six days ago, no doubt working the older YouTuber up the more he rubbed, “you want me to give your little nub you call a dick some attention? God, I can just imagine how adorable it’ll look, jerking up and spilling cum all over. Even with three whole inches, I can’t believe how much you cum after I just barely give you a handjob.”

Mark nearly jumps out his skin as they hear approaching footsteps. Jack giving a wink as he slowly collects himself. Moving his hand away, his dominating tone switching back to his normal voice as soon as he greets their server. He slowly tucks the necklace back into his shirt as he sits back. Making small talk with the server as they set their drinks down. None the wiser of Mark’s aroused excitement, nor Jack’s promises.

///

Needless to say, the two ate quickly. Still joking and laughing, talking about upcoming games, conventions, video ideas. Even if both their minds were on a much lewder topic than the current Battle Royale game they were discussing.

After paying, it all became a blur for Jack. He remembers teasing Mark in the passenger seat, Mark biting his lip as he tries to keep concentrated on the road. He remembers rubbing at the small bulge in Mark’s black jeans, tight enough for Jack to trace over the metal rings around his member. 

He definitely remembers Mark grabbing his hand as soon as they parked. Helping him out with an almost adorably excited anticipation as he unlocked the door.

Which lead them to here. Mark clinging onto him. Barely closing the front door behind him as he kissed at Jack’s own pink lips. The kiss deepening, Mark’s tongue meeting with Jack’s, earning a pleased groan from the younger.

“God, look at you already. So needy.”

“Jack, I went from being fucked near daily to nothing at all, give me some slack,” he breathlessly replies. Kissing at Jack’s pale neck and jawline. Feeling his own cock throb around the cage. His heated skin making the metal cage around his cock much more noticable.

Jack holds on tight to Mark. Feeling him feverishly kiss and bite at him, needing him so badly already. No doubt needing relief from his cage. That same devilish smirk returning to his lips as he pulls Mark back up to face him.   
“Should I give some slack to some small dicked nerd like you?” 

Jack taps three times on Mark’s cheek. Just to check in if he’s ready for this type of degradation. They had discussed how the night would go towards the end of their dinner, but still. Mark nodding in agreement at their check in signal.

“Should I, Mark? When I was the one who had to lock that little thing away since you can’t even use it to fuck?”

Mark whines, his hips bucking as he nuzzles into Jack’s neck. Something he always did when flustered with arousal. Jack feeling the cock cage much more as Mark rubs up against him.

“Jack, holy fuck…”

“Get on your knees. I’ll show you some slack.”

The two work in tune, Mark dropping to his knees obediently, watching as Jack works his button and zipper open. Chuckling at how closely Mark watches him reach down to free his hard cock. Still hard from their teasing in the car, heavy, throbbing as he watched Mark look up. Pleading with brown puppy dog eyes.

“Jack, please, fuck--”

“Go ahead, I can only imagine how much your tiny dick is leaking. Finally taking down a real cock,” Jack stutters. Feeling Mark’s soft lips waste no time in wrapping around the head. His tongue swirling around, moaning around the length. His mind hazy in arousal, knowing Jack’s right. Jack stood a whole four inches more. The fact Mark was here on his knees, sucking him off as his own smaller length was locked away only drove his need to pleasure Jack more.

“Jack, fuck--” Mark mumbles around Jack’s cock. His head moving back up and down on his member, feeling it throb in his mouth, heavy on his tongue as he works to take him down to the base. His soft brown eyes staring back up at Jack as he sucks, eyebrows furrowed as he works.

“Look at you, fuck, you’re so doing so fucking good. Taking all of me down, feeling a real cock in you, this isn’t anything compared to that tiny little thing in between your legs. Fuck, Mark, keep going--”

Mark’s hand sneaks down in between his thighs, reaching into his pants and briefs to feel the metal of his cage, feel his own pre cum already leaking from the opening. His hand reaches down to play with his own balls as Jack grabs his black hair. Pulling his head back up and down. Feeling Mark take him nearly halfway with a gag. The bottom’s tongue working along the underside with ease, curving along the throbbing member, feeling his hands work him up more in his miniscule cage. 

Just as soon as it started, they stopped. Jack gently pulling Mark away by his hair. Using his free hand to jerk his wet cock, teasing the head in front of Mark’s hungry eyes. Knowing he’d want nothing more than to sink his mouth back down on him.

“Let’s take this upstairs, alright?”

Mark hesitantly removes his hand and nods, Wasting no time in following Jack up the stairs, removing their clothes as they went. 

“I’ll pick them up later, I swear.” Mark assures with a quick grin as he throws his jeans off to the side of an amused Jack.

///

“It’s so fucking cute how noisey you get when I finger you,” Jack groans, feeling Mark lean down into him to nuzzle further down into his neck. Practically feeling the heat of his blush against his own skin, moaning as Jack’s fingers worked in and out of his tight hole.

“Fuck, how long have you been thinking about this since I locked that little thing up? Did you sit in your recording studio…” Jack’s lubed fingers thrust in and out of Mark, each pull and push earning a choked whine. The metal of the cock cage cool against Jack’s body as Mark straddled him from the top. Holding on tight as he slowly fucked himself on the two digits. Pre cum leaking from the opening once more.

“Huh, Mark? Did you sit there editing away late at night, thinking of my hard cock moving in and out of you? Wishing I was there to bend you over and fuck you in your little cage? I bet if this little thing wasn’t attached, you’d jerk that tiny little nub of yours, only using two fingers to work yourself up. Wishing you were as big as me, fuck--” Jack groans. Mark’s teeth biting down softly on his neck as he brought his hips down onto his fingers, the lube used to stretch him leaking down his thigh.

“Jack, please, I can’t--”

“Alright then,” Jack pushes Mark up, removing his fingers from his hole. Chuckling at Mark’s whine at the loss. His hips still grinding down, against Jack’s own cock. Throbbing in tune with his heartbeat as Mark sits back. Taking the tube of lube from before to slick up Jack’s own cock, a tight grip as he strokes his length, big brown eyes staring up at him as he works.

It’s only to few seconds before Mark is lifting himself up. Looking at Jack, his hand positioning Jack’s cock up to his hole, a whine breaking from his lips as his other hand paws at the necklace. It’s attached silver key contrasting with Jack’s heated skin, desperation in Mark’s eyes as Jack smirks yet again. Relishing in the moans the older gave as they both looked from the key to his cage.

“A little bit longer,” Jack huffs, “you’re already making a mess of it.”

“Can’t help it,” Mark moans back, slowly sinking himself down on Jack’s cock. The two men exhaling loudly as Mark settled his weight down slowly on the hard cock. Taking all of him down almost instantly.

“C-Can’t help it when you talk to me, fuck, like that--”

“Get ready for me to do it more,” Jack pants out a short lived laugh, Mark finally lifting himself back up, enjoying the tight squeeze of Mark’s body. Feeling the heat surround his cock as he looked to the cage yet again. The metal still as shiny as ever, stained with the ever leaking pre cum from the tip of Mark’s tiny cock. Throbbing just every so much in the short cage. One of the shortest Jack could find at such short notice. Serving it’s job, but still.

“Fuck, Mark. Your nub is still too fucking small for the cage, even when hard.” Jack laughs as Mark works his body back down onto his cock. Feeling Jack throb harder inside him, just barely grazing his prostate with a gasp.

“Too fucking small to even dream of fucking me. Too fucking small for the smallest cage I could find, you couldn’t even make it to 5 inches, huh?” Jack continues, Mark moaning louder, his ass clenching around Jack. Fucking himself at a pace, picking up from his slow beginnings.

“Jack, please--”

“Please, what?”

“Please, f-fuck, do something, I w-wanna cum! It’s been so long, please!”

“Cum? With this little thing?” Jack holds the cage, the bed creaking with each pull up and down from Mark. The cage jiggling with his small leaking dick with each movement. Feeling the thick head of Jack’s cock thrust up against his prostate more and more, focusing on the slow building up of pleasure in his stomach as he looked back down at his dom.

“Yes! I w-wanna cum, I wanna cum with...fuck--”

Jack reaches up, tapping Mark’s face once more. Better to play it safe than push Mark. Waiting patiently as Mark nods, still good to go, even as Jack smiled his way.

“With what, Mark? Cum with what?”

Jack feels Mark pick up in speed once more. Riding his cock like it’s all he knew. His sun-kissed tan skin warm to Jack’s touch, his plush ass against his body as he rode up and down his shaft, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took as Jack’s cock rubbed against his prostate. Pleasure running up both their spines as their bodies moved together.

“Jack, fuck, I...I wanna cum…” Mark pants. Jack thrusting his hips up to meet Mark’s own. Fucking thoroughly into him, Mark nearing the edge of his own orgasm. 

“C’mon, Mark, spit it out for me.” Jack teases, reaching back with his free hand to slap against Mark’s curvy ass. Mark’s eyes widening as he moans out Jack’s name.

The key lazily falls to the side of Jack’s chest as Mark feels Jack’s cock hit dead on his prostate, nearly making him shout, his own tiny dick throbbing away. Leaking more and more pre cum, the heavy cage cool against his heated skin. Shivering in pleasure as he became much more aware of his own cage, of his own humiliation.

“I wanna fucking cum with my s-small...cock, I wanna cum in my cage--”

“Did you just call it a cock?” Jack laughs, thrusting up more and more as Mark lifts himself up, moreso holding himself as Jack fucks into him. Feeling his dick and cage move forward with each push of Jack’s cock, “I have a cock. You? You have a tiny little nub that can barely be called a dick. You have a tiny three inch nub that you know should be locked up in a tiny cage. What’s the point? So you can jerk off with just two fingers and cum all over yourself? You know and I know that it deserves to be locked away in a tiny little cage, it’s no use with the cute little miniature size it is--”

“Fuck! Jack! Fuck--!”

Jack groans as Mark clenches tighter around him. Mark’s back arched up, his moans long and loud, his body shivering as he throws his head back. His orgasm hitting him like a train, all as he feels Jack deep inside him, still wanting more. Still wanting Jack’s harsh words to ring in his ear as he fills him up with his shaft.

“Look at that,” Jack chuckles as he keeps Mark in place by his hips. Watching Mark’s cock spurt out onto his stomach, the cage being dirtied more with Mark’s own cum, leaking out the open top. His balls tightening up to his body, his hands holding on tight to Jack’s pale skin. 

“Fuck, fuck me harder, oh fuck--”

Mark’s half lidded eyes stare Jack back down. His back still arched towards the younger, his ass just as tight around him as before. Practically on cloud nine as he feels his cum leak from his still hard dick. The cage much more cool against the base of his dick as he shakes.

“See?” Jack reaches back, watching Mark’s pleased look turn into one of clingy desperation as he unlocks, and throws the necklace down beside the bed, “you don’t need to be unlocked to cum. All you need is my cock inside you, fucking you so deep, deeper than you ever could with me. I might as well keep you in for another night, hmm?”

Mark nods, panting harsh as Jack thrusts back up into his heated entrance. Still tight as his plush ass jiggles.

“Besides, we only just started…”


End file.
